The Secret Of The Fluff
by BlackFazer
Summary: The secret of Sesshoumaru's Fluff. Ever would have guessed he cared so much about it? The Suprise visiter in Sesshoumaru's castle gives him quite a fright, so he decides to take a special way to get rid of his pain.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret of the Fluff

Chapter One

The sun was shining on the flowing river one day while Sesshoumaru was walking by. "Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken interrupted the silence with.

He glanced at him.

"Where is that fluff that is usually on your arm" he said.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his arm then started jumping up and down.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" said Rin.

"My Fluff my beautiful fluff!! Where is my fluff?" Sesshoumaru said as he was wallowing on the ground.

"…., Lord Sesshoumaru when did you care so much about this fluff of yours?" said Jaken.

"Time to find my fluff…"said Sesshoumaru.

On top of a mountain sat InuYasha, Kagome, and the others.

"Ha ha we stole his fluff, I wonder how long it will take him to notice it gone?" said InuYasha.

"AHHH Ur the ones that s-stole my fluff!!!" Sesshoumaru said as he scrambled over to it.

InuYasha jerked the fluff away and ran with Sesshoumaru not far behind.

"Ha ha you get mad if someone takes your fluff don't you?" InuYasha said as he laughed and still ran.

Then he turned around and Sesshoumaru was right in front of him. Sesshoumaru grabbed his fluff and knocked InuYasha a mile away.

"…., Still the little twerp you were before father died" said Sesshoumaru.

"BOOM" said Shippo as InuYasha hit the ground.

Then Kagome ran towards InuYasha. While Sango and Miroku scrambled onto Kirara. The dove right where Sesshoumaru was and knocked him off his feet. Then started to laugh.

"I never did like you people…" Sesshoumaru stammered as he spit out the dirt that was in his mouth. Then they rode Kirara over to where InuYasha landed. Kagome and InuYasha were sitting up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" said Shippo.

"We saw everything nice hit Kirara, you made him land face first!!" Stammered Inuyasha as he was laughing.

"Meow" said Kirara looking proud of what she had done. "Lord Sesshoumaru" said Jaken as he ran towards him.

"You must get payback for them stilling your fluff, and knocking you down!!" he said. "Already planned" "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" BOOM!!!

"AHHH" yelled Inuyasha and the others. They went tumbling to the ground face first. As the snow on the mountain rushed down from the top.

"RUN!!!" screamed Shippo in horror. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and ran while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on the back of Kirara and flew off. They all made it out safely. Sesshoumaru had an evil little smirk on his face as they heading back to the castle. "Lord Sesshoumaru what do we do now?" stammered Jaken. He just keeps walking.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha FanFiction

The Secret of the Fluff

Chapter Two

As Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin entered back into the castle they saw a light that was on in a room that is usually keep dark.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why may I ask is there a light on in there?" said Jaken.

He glanced at him then at Rin as she stared straight at the light. The light reflected back and made her eyes shine. Then Sesshoumaru walked closer and motioned for Rin and Jaken to stay back. As he peered around the corner, their was a deep laugh coming from the corner of the room.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru? Do we need to call for help?" stammered Jaken.

He just gave him a glance then looked back. Rin had walked closer to see what it was. When she turned the corner she had a change in her face. Then she ran out of the castle in horror and just keeps running. Sesshoumaru turned around and tried to grab her before she got away but he was too late. She was already out of the castle and gone. As she was running she saw Inuyasha and the others sitting b the big oak tree. She started running towards them.

"Please, I'm begging you come and help Sesshoumaru!! Naraku is in his castle and he is too stunned to do anything, even to move."

"Sounds like him being his coward self again" InuYasha said while laughing.

Kagome looked at him in a fierce way. "Inuyasha Sit" Kagome screamed loudly. The birds that were on the tree flew off into the air after the boom when InuYasha hit the ground.

"Okay Rin we will help you" Kagome said politely, we will go to the castle and help you, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you so much Kagome!!" Rin said as she led them to the castle.

As they were heading to the castle InuYasha heard something, it was a deep but loud scream from the castle.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Rin screamed loudly as she started to run towards the castle.

"Rin" Kagome called out wait for us.

As they entered the castle they saw some blood splattered on the wall. Jaken was in the corner of the first room shaking.

"Thank you for coming; I don't know what is going on in there. Please help!!"

Inuyasha drew his sword from his sword case. He walked into the room with his sword ready if he needed it. Sesshoumaru was on the ground bleeding from the arm. While the rest of the room had blood on the walls but there was no one else their. Only Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled "Where is Naraku??"

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Then from sudden all the scars on Sesshoumaru disappeared and all the blood ran to the fluff on his arm.

"The fluff absorbed the blood…!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out. As he passed Inuyasha he said "Leave, get out of here..."

Jaken and Rin followed Sesshoumaru outside and they went in the forest. Then InuYasha and the others walked out of the castle.

"What was that all about?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." Kagome muttered.

"He just ran away and wouldn't fight me." Inuyasha said as if Sesshoumaru would care if he heard what he said. They just continued walking in the opposite direction of the forest as Sesshoumaru and the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome lay under the stars in the night. Then they heard a loud oww coming from the direction of where Miroku and Sango were. Then Miroku walked over the hill with a red hand mark on his face. Then Sango came over the hill.

"I still don't understand why I get hit every time I touch Sango's below section known as the bottom" Miroku said as he rubbed his face.

All the others besides Sango started laughing.

"I see nothing funny" Sango said.

"You can't see funny" Inuyasha said as if he knew everything.

"Oh what an Einstein you are" Sango said.

Then they all laid down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha FanFiction

The Secret of the Fluff

~Chapter Three~

The next morning:

"Good morning master Sesshoumaru" said Jaken excitedly.

"…Jaken?" said Sesshoumaru confused

"Yes Master?" responded Jaken

"Why in the hell…. am I naked?" Sesshoumaru said looking down as if he didn't know what had happened

"Sir, what are you talking about? Don't you remember?" Jaken said as he stared dazed at Sesshoumaru's naked body in the bed

"Remember what?" said Sesshoumaru

Jaken stepped back so Sesshoumaru could sit up on his luxury bed; and so he did.

"You were at the bar last night so you could drink all the painful memories Naraku inflicted away, and you got drunk, and u sexually harassed one of the strippers and got kicked out of the bar" Jaken replied hopefully

Sesshoumaru tried to stand up and collapsed to the floor, "Sir are you okay?!?!? I think you need to stay in bed for awhile master Sesshoumaru" said Jaken

"I need some coffee I'll be fine, go get me some, make sure it's just right to" Sesshoumaru insisted

"Yes master Sesshoumaru right away" Jaken got right to work to get Sesshoumaru's coffee for him. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru called Rin into his room where he was still laying collapsed on the floor, "Rin? Are you up?" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Yes Seshymaru?" Rin replied as she ran into his room "O Rin you looking mighty sexy today, you want to make your master happy?" Sesshoumaru said still with a hangover.

"Master I look a mess but I'd be glad to do whatever you please to make you happy!" Rin said not knowing what Sesshoumaru meant. "Can you take your clothes off for me Rin?" "Why do I need to do that master?" Rin replied wondering why Sesshoumaru wanted her to take her clothes off.

"You said you wanted to make me happy" Sesshoumaru said

"If you wish sir" So she insistently took her clothes off to please her master. Jaken was still waiting on the coffee patiently, but it would still be almost 10 minutes.

Sesshoumaru told Rin "Now lay on my bed, and I'll be up there in a minute" So Rin of course did as her master told her,

"Seshymaru are you okay? I don't fell right." Rin said a little scared

"Don't be scared my child, just be willing to give up your nice little 9 year old virginity up to me!"

Sesshoumaru crawled on the bed and started feeling on Rin, he spread her legs open and was reaching toward her virgina.

Jaken was now walking back to the room with the coffee in hand, when he turned into the room, he saw…

Sesshoumaru had tapped Rin's mouth shut with tape so she couldn't scream and had her arms tied had his dick in her vagina sticking it in and pulling it out over and over and saying quietly "O yea you know you like that"

Jaken dropped the coffee it splattered every where Sesshoumaru paid no attention, Jaken screamed loudly

"SESSHOUMARU!!! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT???? AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN US!!!"

There was giggling in the background Jaken quickly turned his head to see….

InuYasha and all the others had videotaped the whole thing! Once they noticed he had spotted them InuYasha said,

"Forget killing him this is all the revenge I need cause this is for sure going on you tube!"


End file.
